


A Story About The Trickster God

by newd_japan



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Betrayal, Ficlet, Folk Tale, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/pseuds/newd_japan
Summary: A folk tale, in which Ogawa is a mythical rat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Story About The Trickster God

If you ask for a story about the trickster god you can always expect the same opening lines: ‘Long ago, in the time of the gods, in a place not so far from here, there lived a rat. But this was not just any rat.’ And here the storyteller will fill in their own set of descriptors; perhaps he was the quickest rat, or the cleverest, or the sneakiest, or all three at once. But always his epithet concludes with the title Lord of Tricksters. The story I am about to tell you is one of the oldest, and although it begins in the traditional way, it does not follow the traditional form. Our hero does not survive an impossible situation with his ingenuity alone. He does not sling witty insults at his enemies. He does not make each carefully planned move with invincible certainty. Some have debated whether this story is as true as the others, but I think it is the truest of all. So, do you want to hear a story about the trickster god?

Long ago, in the time of the gods, in a place not so far from here, there lived a rat. But this was not just any rat. He was the quickest, cleverest, sneakiest rat of them all. The Lord of Tricksters. 

One day, Rat was out looking for food to steal. He carried a gun, the magic weapon of the gods, more deadly than any arrow or spear, and hid in the shadows of the towering metal buildings that the gods built, taller than the greatest trees in the forests.

Now you may have heard that Rat had no friend but fortune, but in fact he had one old friend who he loved very much, although their paths had long ago diverged. It happened that on this particular day, Rat met that friend. They embraced enthusiastically, for they had not seen each other in years, and both had assumed the other dead. Rat always worked alone, for he trusted no one but himself, but here was someone he might be able to trust. Testing his friend, Rat asked “Would you be willing to die for me?” And the friend, who loved Rat, said yes. But there was another reason Rat always worked alone. Testing himself, Rat looked at his friend, who he loved, and said “I’m afraid I might be willing to die for you too.” And he shot his friend and killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was sure strange. I just hope it made some sort of sense. It ended up a lot different from the idea I started with, but maybe I'll write something more like that original idea someday. The old friend isn't anyone in particular, but you can imagine it as whoever you want.


End file.
